


【盾冬】宝贝

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: 外链





	1. 32

入了夜，冬兵躺在床上辗转反侧。史蒂夫侧身把他抱进怀里，胸口贴着他的背，一只手给他垫在脖子底下枕着，另一只手则搭在他隆起的小腹上。

“别动了，我摸着呢，可不准再溜下床偷巧克力吃了，水箱里的我都给没收了。”

冬兵哼哼唧唧不说话，毛脑袋顶着史蒂夫的下巴，两只手伸在外头抱着被子装作不经意地蹭。

“说真的，巴基，别动了。”史蒂夫手伸到冬兵屁股上掐了一把，冬兵立马老实了。

两人今天坦白并且谈论了一下“涨奶”这个问题，史蒂夫的意思是先让他看看再做决定，不过冬兵死活不肯，问他平时会不会痛，他又点头，搞得史蒂夫各种意义上都有点来火。

强脱冬兵衣服的结果就是被他条件反射地踹了一脚，正中胸口，夫夫两个各自捂着胸口喊疼，一个被脚踹的，一个被奶涨的。

一般怀孕到后期，差不多是九个月的时候才会有可能真正地泌乳。在这之前，基本上是因为激素水平的变化而感到胀痛，并不会真正地泌乳，只能通过热敷等手段来缓解胀痛感。

虽然冬兵才怀孕五个多月，近六个月，可他毕竟生理结构和女性不同，史蒂夫也拿不准他到底是个什么情况，能不能通过吮吸来给他通乳。

不过史蒂夫还是想着试一试，管不管用再说。可冬兵到底是有些羞涩，在他的记忆里他和史蒂夫连做都没做过，这一上来就让史蒂夫给他通乳，他还是有点放不开。而且那种感觉怎么说呢，和单纯的做爱还不太一样。

总之，两人对这事儿意见不同，还闹了好一会儿别扭。

半晌，冬兵终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，他像是做了个梦。

冬兵在遇到史蒂夫以前，或者说被史蒂夫找到之前，他常常做梦。

身体被关着了，思绪就往外飞，可甭管怎么飞，好像拼尽全力也飞不出那个笼子。

黑色的水，白色的雪，齐齐向他涌来，卷着他沉浮。他在水中睁着眼，看见好多张脸，他们也统统圆睁着眼睛瞪着他，像是有许多未说完的话或是求饶。

偶尔他也会梦见别的，梦完就忘了，只觉得高兴。现在想来，许是梦见了布鲁克林和布鲁克林的小个子。

怀孕之后，冬兵常常被肚子里的两个小东西闹得睡不着，可凡是睡着的时候，他都是安稳的，再也没做过梦，好像那两个小东西在守护着他。

今天不知道怎么的，他又做梦了。

一片草原，原始的部落树屋，远处望，突兀地立着栋栋科技风的金属大楼。

原始与未来，在这里融为一体。

“史蒂夫。”他叫，没人回应，一群羊却循着他的声音从远处跑了过来。

领头的那只公羊最为打眼，它生得高大，足有马驹般大小，一身雪白的绒毛，干净柔软，两只金灿灿的角在阳光下闪耀着烁烁奇光，威风极了。

金角羊跑在最前面，一个跃起便将冬兵扑倒。

金色的角挑开了冬兵的衣服，羊伸出了舌头，舔了上来。

“这只羊要喝自己的奶！”这个念头猛地出现在冬兵脑海里。

一个激灵，冬兵便醒了。

史蒂夫侧趴在他的身上，手维持着掀冬兵衣服的动作。

两人对视一眼，场面十分尴尬。

“嗨，巴基，睡、睡得好吗？”史蒂夫悻悻地打了个招呼。

冬兵冷冷的:“不好，史蒂夫。”

猫崽听到他俩的动静，从摆在床边它之前从来不睡的猫窝里钻了出来，毛茸茸的猫脸上洋溢着喜悦:“喵！”

冬兵转头冲它道:“回你的房间，这是大人的事情。”

于是猫崽又耷拉着尾巴，蔫头蔫脑地钻了回去。

史蒂夫费尽心思地转移话题:“太神奇了，巴基，它怎么听得懂你说的话。”

冬兵一点也不给他面子:“那你怎么听不懂我说的话呢，史蒂夫。我都说了现在还不想跟你说、说这个问题。”说到这，冬兵可疑地撇开了脸，“你居然等我睡着了偷偷摸摸地瞧！”

史蒂夫突然就笑出声了，他觉得冬兵有时候挺冷挺酷的，但是有时候又很可爱。说一个满脸胡子，一身肌肉，甚至还有只杀伤力巨大的金属臂的男人可爱好像挺奇怪的，但他就是这样觉得。于是他又想，冬兵会不会偶尔也觉得他很可爱，所以即使他现在气死了也舍不得揍自己。

他刚这样想，冬兵又说:“还笑，我真想揍你。”

史蒂夫在冬兵面前刻意卖乖，眨巴那双蓝中带绿的眼，既是陈述事实又算是服软道:“我不会还手的。”

冬兵不吭声了，他卷着被子想翻身，史蒂夫却按住了他又伸手开了床头的小夜灯。

柔和的光晕裹住了两人，暖暖的橘黄色，让人感到安心又温暖，是家的感觉，也是史蒂夫拥抱的味道。

冬兵睡衣下两团圆圆的鼓胀在灯光下无处遁形，两颗浑圆的乳珠倔强地立起，透过不算厚的棉质睡衣甚至还能隐隐看到熟透了的、深红色的乳晕。

史蒂夫下意识地咽了口口水，就连呼吸声也变得急促起来。冬兵注意到了，连忙伸手去挡。

“让我看看，算我求你了巴基。”史蒂夫戳破道:“而且睡觉前我分明看见你偷偷地蹭被子，一定又痒又痛对不对？也许让我帮帮你你就好了。”

好吧，冬兵承认史蒂夫说的没错。早在差不多一个月前起，他的胸肌就开始慢慢变成了胸脯，他觉得难为情，暗自躲在卫生间照过镜子。

胸部变大变软了不说，就连乳晕了也大了一圈，颜色也变得更深了——当然，他不是说他以前的乳晕就是少女一般的嫩粉色，可现在这种颜色，也太、也太色情了些，连他自己看着都会羞红了脸。

天知道他以前觉得自己的胸就是个摆设，他甚至都不会称呼那一小圈为“乳晕”！可现在，只要贴身穿的衣服稍稍硬了些，那两颗淫荡的乳头就会不顾他的意愿被磨得硬挺起来。还好现在是冬天，不然人人都要以为他随时随地都在发情了！

见冬兵开始走神，史蒂夫就当他默许了。

温热的掌心隔着睡衣贴上那对鼓鼓囊囊的奶子时，冬兵和史蒂夫都同时闷哼了一声。

冬兵这时候才觉得史蒂夫坏，因为他居然还好意思问:“巴基，你哼什么？”

冬兵不给他机会，反正摸也摸了，他特别坦然道:“舒服！”

史蒂夫笑笑，俯下身亲亲他的鼻尖，不安好心地问:“等下要是更舒服，你岂不是得哭鼻子？”说着，手上用了力道揉了那么一把，即使隔着衣服都能感觉到的绵软，颤颤巍巍的乳肉顶着颗硬挺了的乳头不经意地蹭过他掌心弹了弹，竟是一掌都要抓不住了。

史蒂夫索性放开了手中的那团乳肉，冬兵不满地剐了他一眼，不等骂出口，史蒂夫便两指一夹，夹住了那颗硬挺的肉粒，他搓了两下，搓得冬兵眼睛都直了，然后拇指再隔着衣服那么一搔刮，冬兵霎时没憋住叫出了声，眼泪唰地就下来了。

史蒂夫之前也是开玩笑逗他，哪能想到他真哭了，心疼得连忙松了手，一个劲儿地亲他哄他:“对不起对不起，我真的没想弄疼你。巴基，我不弄了，咱们关灯睡觉，你想吃什么明天都给你做。”

他说着要去关灯，冬兵却一手搭上了他的背，另一手则握住自己的胸一脸难耐地揉捏着，下身还不自知地扭动。

看他满脸潮红，额角渗出细细的汗珠，就连眼神都迷蒙了，这下史蒂夫才懂，原来冬兵刚才哭不是因为自己把他弄疼了，而是把他弄爽了。

于是他大着胆子解开冬兵的睡衣扣子，两团白花花的乳肉没了衣服的束缚自然地向两侧散开，史蒂夫抓了一把，柔嫩细滑的触感简直让他爱不释手，但他也没忘了自己的主要目的——给冬兵通奶。

他凑上前，借着夜灯的光细细地打量冬兵的乳头。

炙热的鼻息拍打到冬兵的胸口，他情不自禁地打了个颤，刚刚熟悉了揉捏触碰而软下去的乳尖又再次立了起来。史蒂夫捏住他艳红的乳头，揉搓了两下，仔细端详中间那个紧紧闭合着的乳孔。

“可能要把乳孔吸开才行。”史蒂夫对冬兵说道，他又伸手揉了揉冬兵左乳下部硬结的小块，“不然奶水出不来，堵在乳房里会结块。”

冬兵脸涨得通红，他推了一手史蒂夫的额头，支支吾吾道:“那，那你吸呀。”末了，又侧过脸细声道:“轻，轻一点，别都吸出来了，给我们宝宝也留一点。”

“傻巴基，奶水吸完了又会有的，而且乳孔通了之后，不吸干净它自己还会溢出来。”史蒂夫疼爱地捏了捏冬兵的鼻子，开玩笑道:“难道你想坐着和别人说话时胸口被奶水打湿吗？”

冬兵被他吓坏了，戚戚道:“那，那还是别吸了吧，涨就涨点，我受得住的。”

史蒂夫忍不住亲他:“真是个傻宝贝。”他暧昧地眨眨眼，嘴角扬起个微笑，等冬兵被他迷得七晕八素时才道:“我每天都会帮你吸干净的，才不会让其他人看到你这么迷人的样子。”

敏感的乳尖被一口含住，湿润而又温热的口腔甚至还包裹着一部分熟透了的乳晕，粗糙的舌面缓缓地舔开乳头上那个小孔，用力一吸，使劲儿一吮，冬兵先是感觉到一股细微的刺痛，接着伴随着一阵难以言喻的舒服与通畅感，他猛地绷直了脚尖，浑身一颤，源源不断的奶水霎时间从那个细小的乳孔里喷射而出，向史蒂夫嘴里涌去。

“咳咳——”史蒂夫被突然涌出的奶水给呛了一下，淡黄色的乳汁从他嘴边流出，冬兵胸口瞬间打湿了一大片。

“快吸呀，都流出来了！”冬兵急得直推他，都这种时候了还记得只用右手，而剩下的那只寒光闪闪的金属臂则迫不得已地被用来按着自己的左乳以便堵住从被吸开的乳孔里流出来的奶水。

史蒂夫连忙咽下嘴里的乳汁，然后凑上去叼住冬兵左边有些红肿起来的乳尖不停地吮吸吞咽。冬兵乳房里的奶水堵了太久，即使是史蒂夫这种成年人，也吸了大概有一两分钟才吸完一只乳房。

可怜兮兮的左乳甚至在慌忙之下被史蒂夫咬破了一点皮，他两手握住冬兵的左乳挤了挤，肿胀破皮的乳头颤颤巍巍地滴出了最后两滴乳汁挂在艳红的乳尖上，史蒂夫伸了舌头将那两滴乳汁舔干净，一点儿也舍不得浪费。

他舒坦地喘了口气，砸吧嘴，甚至咂摸出些饱腹感来。

此时，只见冬兵捧着自己还涨着的右乳凑了上来往史蒂夫嘴边送，他眼睛不敢与史蒂夫对视，东瞟瞟，西看看，羞涩地拐弯抹角道:“你，你吃饱了没呀？”

史蒂夫把喘出去的那口气又倒吸了回去，眼睛都直了。

“咕咚。”

他听见自己极为响亮地，也特别丢脸地咽了声口水，像是半辈子都没吃饱过似的。


	2. 36

“今天还没有吸奶，史蒂夫。”冬兵说着，低下头，在爱人的注视下解开睡衣，轻轻地揉捏起自己鼓胀的胸部。

不愧是九头蛇最聪明的杀手，善于经验的总结与学习。几次下来，冬兵发现在史蒂夫吸自己的奶水之前，最好先自己揉一揉，把淤结的奶块给推开，这样史蒂夫吸的时候自己就不会因为乳房内堵着吸不出来而觉得痛了。

蓄积了一天奶水的乳房沉甸甸地垂在胸口，冬兵两手分别握着一只乳球顺着奶水分泌的方向朝外揉捏。左手的金属臂比起皮肤要冰一些，娇嫩的乳头刚一与之触碰就迫不及待地硬挺起来，红艳艳的，偶尔从冰冷的指缝间探出个头。几滴稀薄的乳汁从张开的乳孔里滴出来，挂在红肿的乳头上，下一瞬间又被冬兵揉开，涂满整个乳房，在灯光下看起来湿湿亮亮的，像一场认真的色情表演。

光是这样揉着自己的胸部，冬兵下身就已经渐渐抬了头。经验告诉他，等史蒂夫捧着他的乳房开始吸的时候，他会更爽。

“可以了，史蒂夫，可以吸了。”冬兵挺着胸脯将胸前两团往史蒂夫嘴边送，他甚至忍不住已经将一只手伸进了宽松的睡裤里揉着。

通常，史蒂夫一边吸他奶水，他一边自慰，上下可以同时喷出汁来。爽过之后，身心得到满足，他就可以睡个安稳踏实的好觉。

可今天，史蒂夫显然没有之前那么好心。他爱冬兵在他面前的毫无保留，这让他不想再顾及冬兵怀孕的身体，他想完完全全地拥有他，进入他。

冬兵在他面前大方地揉胸然后自慰的样子诱人极了，浑身上下都散发着一种熟透了的气息，就像是伊甸园里那颗引人犯罪堕落的果子，吃一口，方知何为情爱。

现在，他就要好好尝一尝。

“巴基，还记得我前段时间去上的产前培训班吗？”史蒂夫无视冬兵挺立着的、泛着淡淡奶味儿的双乳，将他整个人抱到自己怀里，轻轻抚摸他高高隆起的腹部，一副要谈心的样子。

“记得，怎么了？”冬兵靠在史蒂夫身上，难耐地用鼓起的乳尖抵住史蒂夫的外衣摩擦，粗糙的布料蹭过敏感的乳头，轻微的疼痛之中又有一种别样的快感，冬兵面色潮红，咬着唇催他:“快点给我吸一吸，史蒂夫，乳头好痒，要你含着舔一舔。”

史蒂夫心里打定了主意今天一定要做整套，虽然他忍得很辛苦，可还是假装镇定，不紧不慢道:“这个不着急，巴基，你听我说。我去上培训班的时候和老师交流过，老师告诉我，在生产之前一定要尽量扩张产道。像你这样第一次生，而且一生还是生两个的，尤其要注意，要是产道太窄，生产很可能就会有危险。”

“嗯，有危险...”冬兵心不在焉地应着，久久等不到史蒂夫替他缓解胀痛，只好自己再次握住胸前两团乳球揉捏，动作急了些，一小束奶水从他乳房里直直喷射到史蒂夫的外套上，他舒服地轻喘了一声。

“坏孩子，你根本没在认真听我说话对不对。”史蒂夫搂紧他，抓住他右手将沾着乳汁的指尖含进嘴里一一舔净。

冬兵在二战时曾经是军队里最优秀的狙击手，他的手长得漂亮，比弹钢琴的还要好看，骨节分明而又修长，手背上凸显着几道青筋，有一种充满力量的美感。他向来习惯将指甲修剪得干净，不留多余的在外，不然会影响握枪的手感。在史蒂夫看来，圆圆短短的指甲倒显得他十分可爱。

即使枪法再准，上了战场再勇敢，在他眼里冬兵永远也是他最可爱的男孩儿——天气冷时会把手缩进袖子里避免寒风吹伤，训练完会掏出盒香膏细细地擦手以防开裂。

史蒂夫笑他像个女孩儿，他就会恼怒地把手上的香膏往史蒂夫脸上涂，青涩的小雏菊的味道，由那双温热柔软的手抹在他脸上，那是史蒂夫每晚的梦境里不可言说的秘密。

感受到自己怀里冬兵的心跳，史蒂夫眼眶有些发热，为他的小男孩儿在战争中失去的那只手臂，也为他们共同失去的那七十年。

湿润的口腔包裹住指尖，冬兵仿佛能听到史蒂夫用他灵活的舌头来回拨弄嘬咬而发出的水声，他动情地用左手去抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，指尖的感应器却敏感地探测到一片水渍。

抬眼，他看见史蒂夫英俊的脸上泛着点点水光。

“你别哭啊史蒂夫。”冬兵小心翼翼地捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，他知道自己左手的厉害因此不敢太用力。

冬兵从没见过史蒂夫在他面前流泪的样子，他不知道这次是为了什么，但他想这应该是他的错，都怪他没认真听史蒂夫说话，只顾着自己舒服。当爸爸的压力也是很大的，别人家都是爸爸妈妈一起去上产前培训班，但史蒂夫只能一个人去上，他应该好好配合史蒂夫才是，于是他安慰道:“不要哭了，你说的我都有在听，扩张产道是吗？要怎么扩张呢？我们现在就来做，你教教我，宝宝听到史蒂夫爸爸哭鼻子会担心的。”

冬兵一直就是这样，表面上强硬，其实最心软的就是他。他像是围绕着木星旋转的那颗木卫二，和太阳离得很远，表面那一层因为寒冷而结了冰，但是他离木星很近，木星所提供的丰富的潮汐力让他能够始终保持一颗温暖的心。

望进冬兵满是担忧的眼睛里，史蒂夫忽然就意识到，其实他们还有很多个七十年可以一起度过，就在几个月后他们甚至还将迎来两个属于他们的小生命。他们可以像所有普通而又幸福的伴侣一样，创建一个可爱的小家庭，然后一起走完这漫长的一生。

史蒂夫改变了主意:“谢谢你的安慰巴基，来，我给你奶水吸出来，然后我们就睡觉了。”说着伸手去握冬兵的乳房。

冬兵一个侧身躲过，双手捂住胸不让史蒂夫碰，十分不领情道:“说了要扩张产道就要扩张产道，今天不要吸了，我们来扩张产道。”

他傻得要命，只知道刚刚史蒂夫难过了，现在拼命地想讨他开心。

可是男人哪来的什么产道，史蒂夫早就和洛基还有班纳他们商量好了，甚至还请了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇帮忙，等预产期一到他们就会将两个孩子取出来，顺便替冬兵彻底摘除掉九头蛇放进他身体里的子宫。

说什么扩张产道，只是史蒂夫刚刚想要哄冬兵和他上床罢了。

史蒂夫不好直说自己刚才有多不要脸，他只能拉开冬兵的手去拨他的乳房，说:“不吸出来晚上要难受。”

冬兵力气没他大，加上史蒂夫摸上他胸口拢着两颗乳球揉搓，拇指上粗糙的茧磨过肿胀的乳头，他全身都软了，只能无力地推着史蒂夫，嘴里还在不知死活地要求:“到底要怎么扩张，你教教我。”

面对冬兵强烈的要求，史蒂夫觉得自己太无耻了，羞愧得不敢应声，干脆将他两颗丰满的乳球往中间聚拢，埋头来回舔弄。被口水沾湿的乳头被灯光照得又红又亮，冬兵喘着粗气晃动着双乳，低头看史蒂夫先是将乳晕含进去吸弄然后再用舌头舔开乳孔用力地嘬着。

就在淡黄色的乳汁喷涌而出的那一刻，冬兵呜咽着推开了史蒂夫埋在他胸前的脑袋，扭过身，撅起因为怀孕而变得日益丰满的屁股，右手堵着胸脯不让奶水继续再流，左手则迎着史蒂夫错愕的目光探向了身后。

“巴...巴基？”

“别过来，我不用你帮忙了，我自己知道怎么扩张。”

冬兵摸到股间，冰冷的手指让他打了个寒颤。

他刚刚就想好了，史蒂夫不给他扩张他就自己弄。全身上下想遍了也只可能从这里出来，虽然有点发怵，也疑心这么小个洞究竟能不能承受，可他还是狠下心，不管不顾地伸着指头就要往那羞涩紧闭的肉穴里插。

史蒂夫被他吓傻了，没想到自己随口一句瞎话冬兵就当真，同时，他也被眼前这幅景象给看傻了。

自己怀孕的爱人大着肚子侧趴在床上，圆润肉感的臀部艰难地撅起正对着自己，许久不见的后穴泛着诱人的红一收一缩，象征着冰冷与残酷的那条金属臂此刻却被冬兵用来开拓自己的后穴以便男人的侵犯。

金属手指不似冬兵本来的手指那般光滑，为了方便活动，它是由许多截页片组成，每隔一厘米多的距离就有一处页片连接处，许多节连在一起形成了一种类似于按摩棒一样的凹凸不平的表面。

冬兵刚插进去一小截就被刺激得眼圈泛红，整个身子失了力一般塌了下来，他不敢再动，被他硬插进去而弄得红肿的穴口则紧紧地咬住了那根冷冰冰的金属手指。

进进不去，出出不来，冬兵泪珠子一下就落了下来，抽抽搭搭地叫史蒂夫:“帮...帮帮我...”

史蒂夫拿他没办法，叹了口气，从自己那侧的床头柜里拿出一小管润滑剂来，拧开，挤到自己手上，等它不再那么凉了之后再细细地涂到冬兵的穴口上。

“放松点，宝贝。”他将冬兵搂到怀里，把润滑剂沿着穴口推开，等周围一圈松软了之后，再试探着将自己手指挨着冬兵的那根金属手指往里插进去一点点。

冬兵并不是连一根手指都无法承受，只是两人太久没做了，他又不知道先润滑，后穴又涩又紧，猛地一下捅进去弄得穴口反射性地咬住了，这才不好往外拔。

那根金属手指被抽了出来，史蒂夫手指按着冬兵的肉壁轻轻地给他按压，冬兵能感觉得到史蒂夫的手指在他身体里剐蹭然后来回抽插，这种感觉又陌生又熟悉，他忍不住呻吟着蜷起了脚趾。

之前怕他痛，史蒂夫给他润滑剂挤得有点多。冬兵摸了一把，股间湿了一大片，他看不到，只觉得随着史蒂夫的手指在他后穴里抽插，他那个洞里好像咕叽咕叽地不断地往外流着淫水。

一根，两根，三根手指，可好像还是不够，往里插得越多就越觉得空虚，光凭手指仿佛填不满他的后穴。

冬兵躺在床上，大张着双腿，额上满是欲望的汗水。“啵”地一声，史蒂夫将手指全都抽了出来。冬兵一时起不了身，腹部高高地隆着，也挡住了他的视线。

“史...史蒂夫...”

莫名的委屈，声音里带了哭腔。

史蒂夫收了手，不吭声，自顾自地开始脱衣服。想到史蒂夫之前说的吸完了奶水就睡觉，冬兵以为他是要换衣服休息了，气得伸脚直踹他。

又羞又恼，冬兵带着满眼的情欲，红着脸央求:“再插一插我，史蒂夫，后面...后面好痒，再用手指插一会儿，求求你了。”

有了之前的教训，冬兵不敢再自己动手，只能一边求着史蒂夫一边半坐起来偷偷地蹭着床单。

史蒂夫向来是有求必应的，冬兵不贪心，只要史蒂夫肯用他厉害的手指头给自己插五分钟，不，十分钟，自己就不再烦他，乖乖地让他睡觉。

冬兵眼睛水润润的，一再请求，没想到史蒂夫却脱光了衣服直接躺下了。

“过来，巴基。”

冬兵以为他要叫自己睡觉，生气道:“不要，你不肯用手指插我我就不睡觉。”

料想不到冬兵如此没有志气，史蒂夫哭笑不得，靠在床头，指指自己下身翘得老高的阴茎，说:“乖宝贝，用这个插你好不好，自己坐上来。你肚子太大了，躺着不方便，我们换个姿势。”

冬兵这才注意到他勃起的性器，那么大一根，比三根手指加起来可要粗太多，龟头饱满，柱身粗长，前端翘起一点点，像把嚣张的弯刀。

常人看到心里估计是要打鼓的，然而冬兵的第一个念头却是:坐下去一定很爽。

他摸着史蒂夫结实的腹肌，另一只手撑在床边，跨坐上史蒂夫的下腹。股间的润滑剂随着他的动作蹭到了史蒂夫身上，亮晶晶的一片。

“很好，宝贝。”史蒂夫给了他一个鼓励的眼神，从他这个角度可以清楚地看见冬兵鼓胀的胸脯、隆起的肚子，还有他扶着粗大的阴茎坐下时被缓缓打开的穴口。

“嗯啊...”冬兵闷哼一声，他握着史蒂夫的阴茎往后穴里试着戳了好几次，一直找不准位置，好几次龟头刚刚戳开穴口然后立马又滑了出来，最后一次他终于对准了往下用力一坐，整根肉棒捅开他的后穴，噗叽一声连根没入，一下子操到了最深处。

史蒂夫阴茎前端翘起的那一截狠狠地划过肉壁，舒爽的感觉像电流一样从肉棒操开的地方一直蔓延到冬兵的胸口，被吸咬得红肿的两颗乳头猛地一颤，乳孔张开，一股乳汁随之从冬兵圆鼓鼓的乳房里喷了出来。

“啊...又流奶了...史蒂夫...被操到喷奶了啊...”冬兵仰着头，发丝凌乱地黏在他潮红的脸上，不需要任何指导，他就无师自通地撑着床，晃动着还在喷奶的乳房， 自己上下动了起来。

奶水从他胸部一直流过隆起的肚子，滴到史蒂夫的小腹上，就连两人下体连接处也都是湿漉漉的一大片乳汁。

史蒂夫抓过个枕头垫在自己身后，半坐起身，搂过冬兵将他抱在自己怀里。这个姿势两人能靠得近一些，史蒂夫抓住冬兵已经没有奶水可流的乳房含进嘴里不停地舔吸。

冬兵搂住史蒂夫的脖子不停地哽咽着掉眼泪，这个时候，他感觉到肚子里的孩子居然开始动作起来踢他，这个认知让他后穴收缩地更紧了，史蒂夫被他夹得差点射出来。

“嗯啊...史蒂夫。”冬兵捂着脸，泪水从他指缝间流了下来，他羞耻地叫出了声，“宝宝在踢我...啊...是不是知道爸爸在操我啊..”

他捧着史蒂夫吸他乳头的脑袋，将胸往他嘴里送，意识混乱地乱叫着:“别...别吸了...啊...宝宝要没有奶水喝了...”

史蒂夫摸着他的肚子，不知道到底是在对谁说话:“乖一点。”

一股一股的淫水从他后穴里大量地喷射而出，随着史蒂夫挺腰抽插的动作飞溅开来。

史蒂夫闷头吮吸冬兵的乳头，间或用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，下身不停地操干，两只手还抓住了冬兵丰满的臀部用力地揉捏。

孩子在动，史蒂夫在操他，而自己居然不知羞耻地爽得上下一起喷水。冬兵后穴一阵剧烈的收缩，史蒂夫操得更加用力更加快了，一阵阵的快感像是浪潮一般袭来，他听见史蒂夫松开了他的乳头，喘着粗气低声问他:“把你操得再怀上一个好不好？”

“啊...好...好啊...史...史蒂夫把我操怀孕啊...”

冬兵尖叫着射了出来，紧接着，埋在他体内的阴茎抖动了几下，一大股精液喷进了他的后穴里，打在了肉壁上。冬兵爽得眼神迷离，但他还记得要让史蒂夫再把自己干怀孕的话，迷迷糊糊地伸手堵住了自己的穴口不让精液流出来。

史蒂夫抱着他:“怎么这么傻。”

他靠在史蒂夫怀里，仰着头，傻乎乎地讨要亲吻:“你还没有亲我的，史蒂夫。”

于是史蒂夫和他交换了一个温柔的吻。

他又黏乎乎地提要求:“明天还要扩张产道，史蒂夫，扩张产道好舒服。”

于是史蒂夫再次感叹:“怎么这么傻。”

如果傻一点能有福气的话，一直这么傻下去也没有关系哦，巴基。


End file.
